


Congratulations

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are not given gifts for your birthday because you are born, you are given gifts for your birthday because you've survived another year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.  
> **  
>  *Based on role play influence.

Knuckles were cracked, neck was rolled from side to side and a cocky grin was followed soon after before the teenaged girl jerked around at the sound of her name. "Miko, you're not going out today are you? You know you need to study for your midterms and need a good night's rest to do so, I want you in bed by 10PM at the latest. I want you up early so you can get to school and study before class."

Miko rolled her eyes now slipping on black gloves with the fingers exposed. "No I'm not I'm getting ready for bed." She said getting ready for a night out in town. She stuffed her bag full of cans of spray paint and then shoved it under her bed and then quickly jumped in bed, pretending to go to sleep. Her host mother walked by her room a few minutes later and shut the door.

'There might be hope for her yet.' Her host parent said in a hushed tone, clicking the door shut. Miko waited a few more minutes and grinned deviously mouthing what her host parent mockingly. As she pulled her backpack out from under the bed she stuffed a few pillows under the blankets where she was lying and made her way to the window opening it quietly. She inched her way along the ledge until she got to the roof of the garage and then jumped off from there onto the ground. Laughing a little to herself.

Making her way down to town she noticed that not many folks were around, aside a few that were either homeless or drunk trying to find there home. Making her way down the street to met up with a few classmates. As they went around vandalizing various buildings with their spray cans and silly string they occasionally hit up the occasional stop sign and billboard. Miko caught something flying high up in the sky and thought of an idea to intensify her entertainment quality for the night. "Guys I'm gonna go, catch ya' later." She didn't explain, even though a few of them groaned when she said she was going, but they didn't stop her.

She ran a few blocks and flipped her phone out sending a text message off. _Hey 'warp, where you at?_ Getting a reply in a matter of seconds from the master of the sky, Skywarp.

 _What's it to you midget? On patrol, looking for something to entertain myself with of course. Not that it's any of your business._ Miko only laughed at his message and typed back.

 _Meet me at the overpass at Elderin Creek._ The seeker was there before she even got there waiting leaning against one of the nearby buildings picking something out from under one of his metal talons looking oddly perky. Miko approached now a little more wary and arched a brow at him.

"Who'd you kill?" 'Warp hadn't even noticed her and jerked his helm down at her blinking a few times.

"No one, yet, why did I step in someone." Miko was only joking, but she wasn't so sure Skywarp was.

"Uh, no, well I don't know hope not, but you're grinning and we haven't even trashed anything yet."

Skywarp only laughed a bit and kneeled down grinning now almost childishly. This only creeped Miko out more as she took a step backwards bumping into his servo that was flat against the ground which he was using to prop himself up. She fell backwards, Skywarp didn't think much of it and whispered: It's my creation day. Miko's eye twitched mostly from having someone so large in comparison attempt to whisper to her and the fact that he got rather up close and personal. He pulled away looking like he expected praise or congratulations for surveying yet another Cybertronian year. He looked genuinely disappointed now and frowned.

"You know this is the time where you say congratulations."

"For what?"

The look that warranted was almost humorous as the generally smirky seeker gawked at her."For surviving yet another wicked year of course."

Miko hit the front of her forehead lightly with the palm of her hand. "Oh it's your birthday, why didn't you tell me this sooner I would have gotten you a gift." She replayed back smiling faintly herself amused by it all.

"Why would you do that?" He asked in turn now confused himself.

"Didn't you like just said it was your birthday? 'Cause here when it's your birthday you get gifts for being born." With that Skywarp snap his digits and smiled at the difference of their ways of "celebrating" the annual anniversary of a living being.

"On Cybertron you're congratulated for surviving another year not for being sparked." With that now both of them were on the same metaphorical page.

"Like that's cool, though I still prefer gifts. Well like then Happy birthday and congratulations! We should still do something special since it's your birthday. 'Cause Earth..."

A few minutes later skywarp found himself pulling off one of the most amusing pranks. Something Miko would generally insist on not doing he was free and even assisted on, not that he needed any. Going up and down the streets he wrote out on every building how, Skywarp was here, in possibly the world's weirdest amalgamation of Cybertronian and English. Every once and awhile a ped print was left from where the seeker stepped too hard leaving more evidence that he was there. They went on doing this for hours until the sun started to break over the horizon.

"Dude if I don't pretend to be in bed in like the next 10 minutes I'm not going to see your next Birthday/Creation day thingy. Let alone mine come to think of it, and like that'd totally suck cause I'm so sure I'm like getting a new guitar. I gotta like go like...now."

"Ten minutes, Miko you insult me I can get you there in less than a fraction of a Earth second." With that he picked up the small human and warped off to her house standing in her backyard with a smug grin.

"Totally forgot about that. You're the best." She said hopping out of his servo and waving as she ran off.

"I know I am." Skywarp vanished and took flight in the sky up above. He replied one last time to the girl's old text communications leaving her a, thank you. For when she did eventually look at her cellphone again.


End file.
